La Incursión a Haydon IV
by Alois Fisher
Summary: Mucho tiempo antes de la llegada del SDF-1 a la Tierra y de la Primera Guerra Robotech, los Discípulos de Zor lanzaron una misión desesperada para desentrañar los misterios de la ciencia de su mentor Zor. Ésta es una de sus historias.


**La Incursión a Haydon IV**

 **I: Un Antiguo Legado**

–Accediendo a la Conciencia de Haydon IV alcanzaremos la máxima iluminación, aquella que fuera fuente inspiradora de nuestro Maestro…

Gerán esperó un momento a los vítores que le lanzó la multitud que esperaba ansiosa bajo el estrado. Cientos de personas que permanecían impasibles al frío y el viento que los azotaba. Gerán volteó su rostro y le sonrió a su amada Falba, ubicada detrás de él a poco pasos de su sitial. Los vítores cesaron para que volviera a hablar. Pero más que hablar, gritó, y esto fue lo que pregonó:

–Es hora de que los Discípulos de Zor prueben su valía!

Y un ruido ensordecedor resonó en el campamento base Yrr´tes de los Discípulos de Zor en el planeta Kyruna, uno de los astros donde se escondían los fanáticos seguidores que pretendían seguir el ejemplo de libertad que Zor Derelda (el único, Primero y verdadero Maestro de la Robotecnia) les había inculcado. Desde ese sistema y otros cercanos, los Discípulos lideraban combates de guerrillas aprovechando las distracciones causadas por los avances cada vez más osados de los Invids.

De hecho, habían desarrollado cierta connivencia con éstos, al suceder que a veces los Discípulos enviaban grupos de elite a "sembrar" con Flores de la Vida algún inhóspito planeta, con el objetivo de atraer la atención de los Invids, y si acaso ese astro estaba en algún borde de vigilancia fronteriza estelar del Imperio Robotech, pues mejor.

De momento, Kyruna ("Último Bastión") resultaba ideal para sus propósitos. Había sido una vieja colonia minera dependiente de la malograda Parmus (en días de la Gran Alianza Estelar liderada por la República Interestelar de Tirol) y cómo esta tenía entre sus habitantes una gran mayoría de colonos originarios de la región de Rylac en Tirol (de donde venían su habilidad y técnicas como mineros). Un sitio que en su tiempo cayó en la égida del Imperio Robotech, pasando por orden de los Ancianos Robotech bajo control de los Karbarranos, los cuales explotaron los minerales ferrosos para construir infinidad de gargantúas para los guerreros Zentraedi. Pero eventualmente la riqueza mineral se fue agotando y coincidentemente con la decadencia de los Maestros Robotech, el sitio fue abandonado por carecer de importancia estratégica y económica por su lejanía y reciente improductividad. Así resultó que tal planeta se volvió un sitio perfecto para que Gerán y sus seguidores residieran en el complejo de minas abandonadas de Yrr´tes (antiguo emplazamiento karbarriano), lejos de las miradas curiosas de la Gran Capital del sistema en Véleran.

Aún cuando la meta estaba lejana y venían de sufrir varios golpes en sus filas, los Discípulos de Zor, aquellos que seguían su credo desde Parmus, tenían mucho por qué esperanzarse. La forma de guerrilla les estaba dando buenos resultados al actuar con eficacia y rapidez, antes de que Dolza enviara o concentrara a sus matones. Además de la caída de los Ancianos en manos de los ambiciosos Maestros de la Robotecnia, (todos títulos profanos al decir de Zor) y a esto se sumaba la crisis energética que empeoraba por cuanto se basaba en Protocultura y la materia prima de ésta (la Flor de la Vida) era el sustento Invid y un imán para atraerlos.

Y el Imperio Robotech era tan vasto que era imposible concentrar fuerzas con la rapidez necesaria para impedir que los Invids arrasaran uno o varios planetas.

Sí, en verdad había mucho por que estar esperanzados, pero no lo suficiente para festejar y por eso Gerán ("Corazón Leal", e hijo de Renán: "Caudillo Leal") deseaba ánimos altos pero no excesos de confianza. Le costó varios minutos calmar a los zentraedis leales (unos pocos contaminados por una cultura "microniana") a la causa que se agitaban en el fondo haciendo temblar la tierra. Cuando lo logró, Gerán dio paso a Ermel, su segundo, quien daría las instrucciones básicas para la próxima misión de su gente.

" _Optimismo si, triunfalismo no.",_ pensaba Gerán bajando del estrado con sus manos alrededor de Falba. Los motivos de esta forma de pensar estaban basados en que hacía varios años que no tenían noticias de su mentor Zor, no sabiendo si acaso los Maestros le tenían prisionero (nunca se atreverían a matarlo sin que antes revelara los secretos de la Matriz) o los Invids habían acabado con él.

Sin su guía, los Discípulos habían entrado en cierta anarquía que incluso hizo que corriera abundante sangre entre los camaradas. Y ahora, por muchos o pocos que fueran, se habían acabado por dividir en una docena de facciones con sus propias formas de interpretar las enseñanzas de Zor.

Pero Gerán lideraba el grupo más numeroso y mejor preparado. Aunque sabía que había rumores de alzamientos contra él de parte de su propia gente. Por eso esta misión no sería contra los zentraedis o para obtener armas o suministros o para atraer invids. Era una misión vital para la existencia del movimiento que desde Tirol tildaban de "Insurrección". Era una misión para recuperar los ideales que Zor les había inculcado, y para ello planeaban volver a las fuentes que el mismo Zor había consultado. Así es que seguirían los pasos de su mentor y tratarían de acceder a la esquiva Conciencia del Planeta Autómata Haydon IV. Una misión muy peligrosa, que requería un golpe comando de infiltración puesto que los Haydonitas jamás les dejarían acceder a la Conciencia de su mundo por las buenas.

En verdad, considerando los sistemas de autodefensa del planeta, era la misión más peligrosa que Gerán había comandado en toda su vida, pero era vital para evitar el resquebrajamiento de su facción. Sabía que si él caía se daría una nueva lucha interna que probablemente significaría el fin de todos los integrantes de facción mayoritaria de los Discípulos de Zor. " _¡Eso no debe ser!"_ se repetía Gerán una y otra vez al pensar en ello.

Las explicaciones y discursos se sucedían con grandes clamores en el entorno. Ermel dio paso a Gerán y de ese modo alternaban arengas con las instrucciones para la misión.

Cerca del puesto de oratoria, un hombre maduro de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes, miraba con algo de indiferencia el mitin. Era uno de los capitanes de Gerán, no el preferido, pero si muy valorado por su estrategia y valor. Tampoco era un ferviente seguidor de los ideales de Zor, de hecho casi consideraba a todos sus compañeros como los fanáticos de una secta. Pero llevaba consigo un odio visceral contra el Imperio Robotech, y los Maestros en especial. Y tan sólo los discípulos de Zor, contaban con brazos suficientes par encarar algún tipo de guerra útil, y allí es donde Vero Heyan XXXVI iría.

Porque tal era su nombre. Descendiente de una de las más encumbradas familias patricias que alguna vez hubo en Tirol y más concretamente en Tiresia. Pertenecía a la muy antigua estirpe que apoyada por los Clanes Oscuros consiguió tomar Tiresia marchando desde Rylac para imponer su imperio, unificar el centro de Tirol y marcar a fuego los siglos venideros. En un tiempo que en medidas terrestres data de casi 4.000 años. Los Rylacianos habían soportado mucho tiempo el yugo de Tiresia y con Keno Heyan IV –primero del Tercer Imperio Tirolés– alcanzaron a convertirse en nuevos dominadores del satélite a la vez que impusieron el culto a los Descendientes del Dragón Llameante.

Y con altibajos los Heyan lograron sobrevivir a la caída de su imperio, alcanzando cierto protagonismo en los días de la República Interestelar. De hecho, con gran habilidad, supieron ponerse de lado de Nimuul, el Anciano Robotech, cuando éste disolvió la República Interestelar para dar paso al Imperio Robotech. Así fue como lograron sobrevivir y gozar de cierto estatus en la periferia política de Tirol… hasta que los Ancianos fueron depuestos por los Maestros en los días en que la Tierra vivía la gloria de la Revolución Francesa.

Los Maestros exiliaron y eliminaron a la mayoría de los clanes patricios que aún sobrevivían en Tirol, además de concretar el aislamiento definitivo de sus "clones" dentro de las naves nodrizas. Así los Heyan peregrinaron por el sistema de Shnoo (del cual según las viejas leyendas, decían provenir) y poco después de unieron a los rebeldes que se salvaron del genocidio de Parmus. Si bien no compartían la idolatría por Zor, eran ciertamente acérrimos enemigos de los Maestros de la Robotecnia…

Y durante varias generaciones habían alcanzado gran renombre, pero recientemente, uno de la familia concretó una gran traición. Seducido por un puesto títere en Tirol, Baldo Heyan XXIX traicionó a sus camaradas en misión llevándolos a la muerte. Sólo la acción de su hermano Vero pudo evitar que la catástrofe fuera total.

Desde su condición de noble venido a menos, héroe y a la vez hermano de un traidor, Vero Heyan era alguien que despertaba sentimientos encontrados, un ser que tildaban de "contradictorio". Algunos habían esperado antes de la traición de Baldo, que los Heyan asumieran el comando de los rebeldes de su facción. Pero la elección de otros candidatos, fue en parte lo que frustró a Baldo, llevándolo a tomar tal decisión.

Vero en cambio, no deseaba más que luchar contra los que habían arruinado a su familia, y en especial poder vengarse de su hermano. Poco le importaba si Zor vivía o no, aunque tener los secretos de su poder ciertamente era algo muy tentador.

Muchos habían murmurado cuando Gerán eligió a Vero como uno de sus capitanes para la misión. Y Gerán había escuchado la desaprobación acallada, pero no dudaba ni de la lealtad de Vero ni de su valor.

Ahora Ermel volvía a hablar para invitar a todos a un breve refrigerio antes de seguir con las especificaciones técnicas. Gerán había notado la apatía de Vero, y aún sabiendo que era muy típica de éste, se acercó a hablar con él. Deseaba asegurarse que la moral de todos sus combatientes estuviera en estado óptimo.

–Salve, Vero Heyan kö T´Sel Anzar.– saludó Gerán bromeando.

Su saludo formal era la forma en que un súbdito debía hablarle alguien de la estirpe de Heyan, citándole al Dragón Llameante, fe y escudo de armas de los Heyan de Rylac-Tiresia (y en verdad de cualquier sitio en que hubieran residido).

–Ah… vaya, gracias, aunque mi padre solía preferir el dialecto oscuro de Tirol. Sellán T´Sar le decía. T´Sel Anzar fue la deformación rylaciana del nombre, que así fue inscripto en las tablas de leyes de Tiresia cuando Keno Heyan el Grande formó el Tercer Imperio.

–Vaya, eres muy versado en la viejas artes.

–Es cosa de familia… no olvidamos la gloria perdida.– dijo Vero más triste que animado por la conversación.

Falba trató de acercarse, pero un gesto de Gerán la disuadió, era claro que debía conversar un poco a solas con el veterano guerrero.

Vero le hizo una reverencia Falba, y dijo.

–Ahora tendrá que ser Celle´Anzar. Pues dejo a mis hijos en Cele´Dron (La Guía del Dragón).

–Lo sé, es un buen sitio. Muy buen sitio. – respondió Gerán recordando que los que partían en misión dejarían a salvo a sus familias por si todo salía mal.

Vero había escogido para sus herederos el sitial boscoso de Cele´Dron, donde el Dragón Llameante ha sido llamado Celle´Anzar. El culto estaba expandido por gran parte de la galaxia, pero tenía adaptaciones propias a cada rincón, con sus consiguientes adaptaciones idiomáticas.

–Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien…– siguió diciendo Gerán.

–De todos modos, es un buen sitio, muy bello, como para retirarme y vivir mis últimos días allí.

Gerán no gustaba de ese tipo de comentarios algo "pesimistas", y más en Vero, quien más a menudo lucía deprimido en vez de animado. Afortunadamente nada hacía mermar sus habilidades en combate, pero de todas formas, Gerán siempre quería estar seguro.

–Vamos, aún nos falta mucho por que luchar, no me digas que te rindes ahora.

–Ja, era sólo un decir. Cuando tengas mi edad ya veremos qué me dices de esto.– bromeó Varo, que casi duplicaba en edad al buen Gerán.

–Ya veremos, es lo que siempre dices…

–En todo caso, no creo que nuestra lucha de frutos en esta generación, ni en la que viene, ni en la que le siga a esa…

–No debemos ser tan pesimistas.– dijo Gerán, algo turbado por la declaración de su camarada.

–No me malinterpretes. No he dicho que no tenga esperaza… y aún cuando no la hubiera, seguiría luchando. Es todo cuanto puedo hacer. No puedo quedarme a la espera del final.

–Si, no es tu estilo.

–Lo siento Gerán, no tengo el carisma que tu irradias. Así es como lo siento y como vivo las cosas.

–Si Zor nos hubiera dado algo más de sus enseñanzas…

–Es tarde par lamentarse… - dijo Vero bebiendo del aguardiente.

–Bueno, en realidad debo confesar que algo sé de sus designios, sobre la Protocultura y la forma de producirla, pero no estoy seguro, quiero ir a Haydon. Alí seguramente podré aclarar mi mente.

–Todos lo podremos hacer. Allí yace la mayor concentración del universo conocido.– dijo Vero. –La cuestión es poder llegar.

–Es casi suicida, lo admito, sin armas y eludiendo a los haydonitas y a las tropas que los Maestros tienen acantonadas allí. Es casi imposible.– dijo Gerán ya definitivamente contagiado del pesimismo de su capitán.

–Con el "casi" me alcanza para apostar al golpe. Si no hacemos algo será peor, la desunión acabará con el grupo.– dijo Vero.

–Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.– dijo Gerán levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Vero para que hiciera lo mismo. –Es hora de ultimar detalles.

En las siguientes tres horas, desarrollaron, discutieron y ultimaron su plan de infiltración.

–Usaremos la pequeña nave capturada al embajador Herek simulando problemas técnicos. Sólo irá la gente necesaria para operar la nave y luego infiltrarse por los corredores. Para ello contamos con los planos que el capitán Heyan obtuvo hace algunos meses en el ataque de Izada. En el mismo se muestran algunas ubicaciones geográficas de la intrincada red de Haydon IV, incluyendo el sitio en que descansa la gran biblioteca con su acceso a la Conciencia del creador del mundo. El mismo sitio que nuestro mentor, Zor, supo visitar hace tanto tiempo. Allí obtendremos la respuesta nuestras preguntas.

"O más preguntas quizás…", pensó Vero.

–Yo me encargaré de lidiar con la guardia que los tiresianos tienen en la Aduana.– dijo Ermel.

–Y yo cuidaré las espaldas de todos.- agregó Vero Heyan.

–Bien, vamos pues. Repetiremos la rutina a seguir, luego a cenar y mañana a primera hora partiremos.– dijo al fin Gerán.

En la cena, Gerán estaba exultante, con la compañía de su adorada Falba, quien lo conocía desde la tierna infancia, cuando aquél viera por única vez a Zor, ocasión en que éste le agradeció por los servicios de su padre, Renán, quien falleciera durante la lucha que los pobladores de Hrone realizó contra los representantes del Imperio Robotech. Fue un sueño muy breve, pero que determinó a muchos a seguir el ejemplo.

Renán como su propio padre, había servido por largos años a la causa en numerosos eventos armados. Pero al final, como incontables de sus seguidores (millones tal vez), la muerte fue la que truncó las esperanzas y sueños de Renán, dejando como legado el ejemplo de su lealtad. Una fidelidad inclaudicable que debía ser signo de la vida de los justos, de su propia progenie. Así fue como Zor se expresó (palabras más o menos) a la viuda y su hijo de 8 años, en un encuentro que marcó a fuego la memoria de Gerán, ahora ferviente servidor de los intereses e ideales por los que su propio padre había muerto.

En la mente del joven líder de rebeldes, esas palabras se repetían cada vez más fuerte. Fue la dulce voz de su amada, la que le volvió a la "realidad".

–¿Y no cambiarás de opinión?– dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

–¿Eh? ¿Cambiar de opinión?

–Sobre la misión, sabes que soy tan buena como tú, quiero ir contigo y luchar si es necesario.

–No, ya está decidido, las mujeres son muy valiosas, de ustedes viene la vida, no podemos arriesgarlas, ninguna irá.

–Esa es una forma muy machista de opinar, no creo que a Zor le gustaran tus palabras. No existimos sólo para tener el vientre ocupado.

–Yo no dije eso, pero, aún así no cambiaré de parecer. Además Zor no está aquí, si estuviera tal vez no deberíamos que hacer nada de esto.

–Eres muy terco cuando quieres. Las praxianas son expertas guerreras.

–En su medio, que es muy rudimentario. Haydon IV tiene defensas automatizadas que ni los Maestros se atreven a enfrentar.

–Nosotros no queremos atacar, sólo hallar respuestas… no veo por qué una mujer no pueda participar de todo esto.

–Lo sé, pero la decisión está tomada.

Falba hizo una mueca y se alejó molesta.

Gerán la vio partir sin decidirse a ir tras ella. _"No importa como salga la misión, si al menos se que tu estás viva…"_

Pronto Ermel se le presentó deseoso de volver a discutir algunos detalles del plan, por enésima vez…

Falba se sentó enojada en un rincón, frustrada, pues hacía semanas que venía pidiendo por ser parte de la misión. De pronto notó que cerca estaba Vero con los ojos cerrados, canturreando en algún dialecto que ella no entendía. Si bien amaba a Gerán, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por la particular personalidad de Vero, tan maduro, tan sombrío y sereno. Y sin embargo, al luchar, su ira podía encenderlo como una hoguera. Pero también tenía familia, a la cual ella no conocía, y sabía que Vero sólo veía muy de vez en cuando.

Falba se acercó un poco más a Vero, para oír mejor lo que éste estaba cantando. Al desplazarse hizo un pequeño ruido que puso en guardia a Vero, quien se puso de pie de un salto.

–Ah lo siento, no quise asustarte.– dijo Falba.

–¿Eh? Ah no te preocupes.– dijo Vero volviéndose a sentar en el suelo, sobre la hierba, en el pequeño sitio en el que acampaban, a pocos metros de las pistas desde las que partirían hacia la nave en órbita al planeta, la misma que usarían para la misión. Si bien había sitios "más civilizados" para descansar, el estar al aire libre en campamentos era parte del sistema de vida furtivo y siempre alerta del grupo de Gerán. Muchos grupos importantes habían sido detectados en ciudades importantes, siendo borrados por las mortíferas ráfagas que las gargantúas zentraedis podían disparar desde el espacio.

– _Silenciosos y dispersos._ –solía decir Gerán. Y sabedores de los tristes ejemplos, nadie se quejaba.

–Creí que estarías con Gerán.– dijo Vero.

–Yo creí que me dejaría estar con él…- dijo Falba.

–Ah, la misión… ja-ja-ja, debí imaginarlo. Ah, perdón, no quise burlarme.– se excusó Vero al ver el gesto de enojo de la joven.

–No hay problema, se supone que debo estar "feliz" de no arriesgar mi vida en esta loca misión.

–Feliz no, seguramente la preocupación de permanecer al margen es mucho peor que estar rodeado de enemigos a la espera de un fatídico final en cualquier momento en que nuestra treta quede al descubierto.

–Hasta ahora estaba frustrada, pero ciertamente tus palabras no me traen tranquilidad.– dijo Falba olvidando que pocos deseaban hablar con Vero por el habitual pesimismo y realismo que vertía en sus palabras, de modo que pocos salían indemnes psicológicamente de una prolongada conversación con el "descastado" Heyan.

–Perdón, pero es que siempre digo lo que pienso en estos asuntos…

–Está bien.– Falba dudó un momento. –Dime algo ¿por qué no dejas a tu mujer acompañarte a la lucha?

–No es que no la deje, ella comprende perfectamente que mi vida está dedicada a una lucha personal, contra los Maestros. Y que a su vez llevo el orgullo de la familia, el cual debe lavarse de la afrenta de mi hermano. Debe estar con mis hijos y luchar por ellos si es necesario, para que la estirpe Heyan sobreviva. Es decir, la estirpe que no está manchada por la traición de su padre, como sucede con el que fuera mi hermano. Si llega el momento, ella habrá de luchar, pero sólo por sus hijos.

–Esa forma de pensar es muy fatalista y muy triste.

–Tal vez, pero así es como soy. Mira, lo lamento, pero no soy el sujeto ideal para conversar. No puedo decirte nada que te haga sentir mejor…– dijo Vero tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Falba lo detuvo.

–No hay problema, en cambio, me gustaría con que me explicaras qué es lo que estabas cantando hace un momento.

–Vero se sonrojó, algo que Falba nunca había notado en él.

Ah… no pensé que alguien me oyera.

–Era una canción muy bella, pero no pude entender qué decía.

–Ah, es una antigua canción que hablaba de la aparición del Sele´Anezare en el universo, cuando de sus llamas se crearon las primeras estrellas, que iluminaron la primera civilización, la de los seres divinos que habitaron los primeros mundos.

–¿Sele´Anezare?- dijo Falba algo extrañda.

–Ah, lo siento, es verdad que eres descendiente de los kyrunenses. Allí le llaman Cellenahenzare, una pronunciación muy diferente para el Dragón Llameante.

–Ah es verdad, el Dragón Llameante. Pero no sabía que hubiera una canción así.

–Es una canción adaptada al idioma del sur de Hrone, donde nací, en el sistema Shnoo.– dijo Vero. La canción original estaba en el dialecto del Clan Oscuro de Tirol, donde el Dragón Llameante era llamado Sellán T´Sar y más tarde deformado en T´Sel Anzar. Y es que… Perdón, creo que te estoy aburriendo.-

Falba se sobresaltó. –No, para nada, me resulta muy interesante, me gusta aprender.

–¿Segura?

Falba miró de reojo a su novio Gerán, el cual hablaba muy animadamente con su segundo.

–Segurísima.

–Pues, se dice que el primer Heyan era un rylaciano que fue educado por las gentes del Clan Oscuro y ellos le inculcaron la fe del Dragón Llameante. Uno de sus descendientes juntó a un poderoso ejército y marchó a Tiresia, venciendo a sus enemigos y fundando el Tercer Imperio de Tirol. Se llamaba Keno Heyan IV, pero fue el primero de la Tirol imperial. Dicen que entró a la capital cantando la Oda de T´Sel Anzar, el Dragón Llameante.

–Vaya, así que es la historia de tus antepasados…

–Sí, pero la canción que me oíste cantar era una tosca traducción hecha en Hrone sobre la composición original de hace más de 3.000 años.

–¿Podrías cantarla para mi?- dijo Falba ansiosa.

–Pero no soy muy bueno cantando.

–Por favor…

–Está bien, no quisiera que una dama me odiara por ser descortés además de pesimista.– dijo Vero comenzando a entonar el canto que fuera himno de la conquista de Keno Heyan I (IV) el Grande, el que hiciera de si una monumental estatua en el centro de Tirol. Una estatua con una increíble esfera lumínica que se sostenía en al aire por artes de los alquimistas del Clan Oscuro (de los cuales paradójicamente vendría la casta de los Ancianos y Maestros Robotech) y que tenía una egocéntrica placa qure rezaba: _"Destino de Tirol, sirva de guía, ésta, mi luz"._

Pero sólo levaba dichas un par de estrofas cuando Gerán gritó llamando al Capitán Heyan, pues quería oír su opinión sobre una duda que su segundo le había planteado.

–Ah, vaya lo siento mucho, creo que debo excusarme ahora.– dijo Vero.

–Está bien, pero espero poder oír de nuevo la canción entera.

Vero sonrió. –Si volvemos vivos, con gusto os la recitaré cuantas veces desee.

Falba sonrió y dijo. –¡Es una promesa!

Y vio cómo Vero iba reunirse a su amado, sin que éste le dedicara mirada alguna.

Sin embargo no sabía que la promesa quedaría incumplida pues nunca volvería a ver a Vero Heyan.

En el viaje a la nave en órbita al planeta, Gerán estaba muy ansioso, caminando entre todos, animándolos. Vero lo observaba taciturno, sabía que la misión era un golpe de efecto, no sólo para tratar de dar con los secretos de Zor con los cuales planeaban obtener poder y revertir la decadente y desesperada situación de los Discípulos (en franca vías de extinción). También sería un golpe de efecto el burlar las temidas medidas de seguridad del planeta autómata de Haydon IV.

El crucero era insignificante comparado con el tamaño de las gigantescas gargantúas zentraedis que sometían la galaxia. Casi parecía una burla, como un insecto que trata de adentrarse en el océano. De tonos azulados, tenia la parte frontal dividida en dos, siendo posible reconfigurar la nave para disparar su arma principal en devastadoras descargas de energía.

Muchos de los miembros del equipo se sorprendieron al poder acceder de cerca de la nave. Gerán incluso estaba algo nervioso, en cambio Vero se sentía muy familiarizado con el entorno.

–Vaya, parece que no es la primera vez que viajas en una de estas.– dijo Ormán, uno de los que se encargaría de pilotear la nave (que por cierto necesitaba de media docena de elementos en el puente para navegar con comodidad).

–Si, es una nave clásica de protocolo, o al menos está basada en su diseño. Es de las que usaban los embajadores…– dijo Vero.

–Si, –interrumpió Ormán– se la capturamos a ese malhadado de Herek, cuando se dirigía a Tirol desde Shnoo. Fue muy fácil.

–Si, eso parece, no tiene daños, está casi intacta.– dijo Gerán observando cada detalle del navío.

Vero no dijo más, pero en su mente apreció el recuerdo de su padre, viajando en una nave de ésas, cuando fuera elegido representante de Hrone e Izada ante la Corte Imperial del Imperio Robotech en Tirol. De cuando su padre los despidió, Baldo (el menor) abrazado a Vero. Y nunca más lo volvieron a ver, pues temerosos de que alguien de un apellido tan famoso intentara alterar a los patricios remanentes de Tirol, los Maestros habían inventado una ridícula excusa para apresar, torturar y ejecutar a Velko XIX Heyan.

El padre de Vero había luchado contra los Maestros en su juventud, pero pronto supo que sólo los Discípulos de Zor eran una fuerza capaz de enfrentarse al Imperio, más sin embargo sucedía que Velko no comulgaba con el fanatismo casi irracional de la mayoría de los líderes. Sobre todo de aquellos que representaban a las clases oprimidas más pobres, las cuales no veían con buenos ojos a un noble exiliado. Así Velko terminó afincándose en el sistema Shnoo (donde había nacido, como muchos de los Heyan en el exilio) donde alcanzó gran renombre por ser descendiente de los seguidores del Dragón Llameante en Tirol, la misma religión que dominaba la mayor parte del sistema. Y en su plenitud, alcanzó rangos políticos que le granjearon gran renombre en diversas disputas con Tirol, hasta aquella fatídica visita.

Y aún así, el cerco de los Maestro se fue estrechando más y más, casi hasta asfixiarlos, ya que el liderazgo de Velko había dotado a sus representados de una autonomía que era mal tolerada por los jerarcas del Imperio Robotech. Las posibilidades de un ataque devastador sobre Shnoo estaban fuera de discusión por cuanto, Velko jugaba con la necesidad de los Maestros por Protocultura, la cual era producida en mediana escala por la gente de Hrone y en menor medida de Izada; siendo que los lugareños apoyaban algunas de su demandas en la amenaza de destrucción de la inapreciable producción de Protocultura. Más aún, entre los restos del disuelto patriciado de Tirol, comenzaba a resonar el nombre de Velko Heyan, un exiliado de su propia casta, que se oponía con éxito a los dictámenes dictatoriales de los Maestros que habían derrocado a los Ancianos Robotech, en plena crisis imperial.

Pero como los Maestros tenían otras habilidades aparte de las militares, lograron comprar a gran parte de las figuras más destacadas del sistema para traicionar a Velko y entregarlo a Tirol. Y aún sabiendo que caería en una trampa, Velko no dudó en acceder a la misma a condición de salvaguardar a su familia. La excusa de una supuesta asamblea de Pueblos Libres asociados al Imperio Robotech, sería el marco de la caída de Velko y de varios otros líderes que se oponían a Tirol en mayor o menor medida.

Así el heredero de los Heyan partió en una de esas naves, que eran una versión evolucionada de las que usaban los senadores de la República Interestelar.

En una de esas pequeñas naves había estado (o aún estaba si acaso seguía con vida) el mismo Zor Derelda, una nave que él llamaba "Macross" ("La Utopía").

Una pregunta de Gerán sacó a Vero de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo está el sistema de armamento?

–Eh, bien, casi todos los sistemas son operacionales, pero de todos modos no podremos usarlos en Haydon IV…– contestó Ormán.

–¿Y el Armamento Reflejo?– preguntó Vero.

El rostro de Ormán se ensombreció de pronto. –No, lo siento, antes de que capturáramos la nave, Herek pudo destruir los comandos y parte del instrumental.

–Es una gran pérdida, nos hubiera podido ser muy útil al escapar. Aunque lográramos el éxito en la irrupción de la Conciencia de Haydon IV, no hay garantía de que las tropas zentraedis en órbita nos dejen ir ilesos. El armamento reflejo les hubiera dado una lección.– dijo Vero algo apesadumbrado.

–No importa. La misión será un éxito.– dijo Ermel.

–Quizás podamos acceder a la Conciencia de Haydon, pero si a nosotros nos matan, de nada servirá haber encontrado los secretos de Zor.– dijo Vero.

–Quizás podamos transmitir los datos…– dijo Ermel.

–No, Vero tiene razón, las ondas no podrán pasar sino desde cierta distancia de la influencia del astro artificial, y para eso debemos sobrepasar con éxito el cerco de las naves zentraedis.– agregó Gerán.

–Pero ¿por qué es tan importante el armamento reflejo?– inquirió Ilekar, uno de los miembros más jóvenes.

–Cuando Tirol se volvió demasiado poderoso con la guía sanguinaria de los Ancianos Robotech, los Karbarrans usaron todas sus artes para perfeccionar un arma de destrucción masiva devastadora que pudiera darle a los gigantesco zentraedis una lección definitiva. Pero antes de que todo el plan fuera completamente testeado y utilizado en combates reales, las tropas del Imperio Robotech conquistaron el planeta y accedieron no solo a los astilleros estelares sino también a los secretos de esa arma. Y como los Maestros siempre temieron que sus subordinados zentraedis se rebelaran contra ellos, dotaron a sus fuerzas de elite de este tipo de arma… "por si acaso".– explicó Vero.

–Pero un arma sí llamaría la atención incluso la de los torpes zentraedis.– retrucó Ilekar.

–Si, pero para pasar desapercibidas esas armas, los Maestros y Ancianos montaron esas armas en naves pequeñas como esta en la que estamos. Una simple y diminuta nave de protocolo a la que nadie le temería.– dijo Vero.

–Y claro que la nave de Zor también tenía una así.– terció Ermel.

–Tiene.– corrigió Gerán con énfasis.

–Vaya, es una lástima que no tengamos el conocimiento para repararlo…– dijo Ormán afligido.

–Más aún es una lástima que Zor no nos haya enseñado nada de cómo hacer armas de este tipo o mismo porque no compartió todos sus secretos con los Discípulos, siendo que fueron los nuestros los que le siguieron, lucharon y murieron por él.– se quejó Ilekar.

–Bueno, hay que entender que Zor quizás consideró que el poder podría corrompernos como hizo con los Tiroleses, que podría causar más mal que bien, que podría destruirnos.– dijo Vero con aire marcial. –Él nos enseñó a luchar por otros métodos que consideró más "adecuados", el mismo eligió luchar así en vez de tratar de usar su poder. Pudo haber creado su propio ejército de zentraedis e iniciar una lucha infinita.

–De todas formas, sus motivos son un misterio, ahora hemos madurado para controlar el poder que pueda emanar de esos secretos.– dijo Gerán. –Por eso debemos ir a Haydon IV. Allí todas nuestras dudas serán aclaradas.

–Ya estoy ansioso por estar allí y contemplar la hora más gloriosa.– dijo Ermel.

" _O nuestra última hora y el final de esta 'cruzada'",_ pensó Vero.

–¡Bien, a sus puestos!- dijo Ormán. –Hay mucho que hacer para poner esto en marcha tan pronto como terminemos de ajustar detalles y cargar suministros.

–Sea, pues. – dijo Gerán, y se puso al comando del puente.

–Creo que iré a revisar el resto de la nave.– dijo Vero, quien a menudo prefería estar en soledad. De ese modo podría sustraerse un poco de esa atmósfera triunfalista (e irrealista) que trashumaban los demás. La nave tenía un poco más de un kilómetro de largo y llevaría un buen rato recorrerla toda.

" _Tal vez sea un signo que tenga que ser una nave como éstas… quizás sea un signo de mi cercano final",_ pensó Vero pensando en la coincidencia de la nave en los momentos más críticos de las vidas de su padre y suya. Sintió un escalofrío al ver por las ventanillas como si viera través de la misma lo mismo que contempló su padre antes de caer en manos de la muerte.

Al rato, Gerán dio la noticia por el sistema de comunicación de la nave: estaban listos a partir y para ello llamaba a los capitanes al puente, para contemplar el planeta que dejaban atrás en pos de su riesgosa empresa.

Vero vio la hermosura del planeta de tonos pardos, grises y verdes en donde el océano o las nubes no eran las dominantes. Pensó en el sistema cercano a Shnoo donde permanecían su esposa e hijos, en los amigos que quedaban en el campamento (miles de camaradas, casi el grueso del movimiento), en Falba… quien en cierta forma comenzaba atraerle.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro.

–Vamos hermano, Vero Heyan kö T´Sel Anzar. Brindemos antes de partir.– dijo Gerán.

–De acuerdo.– dijo Vero, mientras tomaba la copa que Ermel le extendía para luego alzarla en alto junto a las demás y brindar.

–¡Larga Vida a Los Discípulos de Zor!– dijo Gerán y todos lo imitaron.

Ormán apresuró su copa y dio la orden de partir, lo cual inmediatamente realizó la nave. Adelante les esperaban más obstáculos de los que se imaginaban.

Cuatro días fueron los que tardaron en alcanzar las cercanías de la órbita del gigante autómata Haydon IV, la maquina más grandiosa (en todo sentido) que jamás se haya construido, de forma tal que le era adjudicada a un Dios, o a una raza de Dioses, pues había discrepancias sobre si Haydon era uno solo o un conjunto de dioses. De cualquier forma, el aspecto ultra sofisticado del "astro artificial" era muy impresionante.

Era el tercer "planeta" de su sistema (aún cuando por su nombre daba lugar a pensar en que era el cuarto), resplandecía como la vajilla recién lustrada. Parecía una maraña de elementos de cristal y de un finísimo metal, ordenado en aglomeraciones circulares en torno a lo cual se aglutinaban los edificios, largos, curvilíneos y puntiagudos. Dichas "aglomeraciones circulares" se comunicaban por interminables "carreteras" que surcaban todo el "planeta". Cúmulos de energía parecían arder en algunos puntos, irradiando ondas electromagnéticas que, de a ratos, afectaban algunas funciones de la nave protocolar. A medida que se comenzaban a acercar (y aún faltaban millones de kilómetros para estar a la órbita de Haydon IV), parecía que algunos sectores del mismo, se "iluminaban" saliendo de su aparente letargo al notar la presencia de un objeto extraño encaminarse a su posición.

–Observen bien eso, es lo más cercano a la perfección que hay en el Universo.– dijo Gerán. –Zor lo sabía y por eso vino hasta aquí, sabía que aquí estaban las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Ahora nos toca a nosotros hallar las nuestras.– dijo Gerán.

–De todas formas no debemos olvidar, que aún cuando podamos penetrar a la Conciencia, se ha dicho que ninguno que se haya expuesto a ella podrá salir indemne de la experiencia.– dijo Vero, quien había estado algunas veces en Haydon IV durante su juventud, acompañando a su padre. Él había provisto al grupo de abundante información sobre el planeta, algo vital para moverse con alguna seguridad por la intrincada red de enclaves simétricos y altamente tecnificados que ocupaba la mayor parte del planeta artificial.

–Claro, si logramos descifrar los secretos que Zor encontró en este lugar, ya no volveremos a ser los mismos prófugos desesperados que hemos sido la mayor parte de nuestra vida.– dijo Gerán con decisión.

–Además contamos con la ventaja de la experiencia de Vero, quien conoce este laberíntico planeta.– sonrió Ormán.

–No te fíes, ya he explicado que este es un planeta artificial y mutable, de modo que no siempre su superficie se presenta de la misma manera. Es muy probable que se hayan operado algunos cambios desde que estuve aquí, hace más de 20 años.– dijo Vero.

–Bueno, no tienes que sacar siempre a relucir el pesimismo que tanto te caracteriza.– se quejó Ermel, quien no simpatizaba mucho con Vero.

–Basta, no es momento de peleas, o Haydon IV nos destruirá al notar que somos hostiles entre nosotros mismos.– bromeó Ormán.

–No debe haber dudas cuando estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo.– remarcó Gerán.

–No debes subestimar el poder de Haydon IV, no debemos gastar protocultura antes de tenerla.–insistió Vero, quien estaba muy inquieto por la forma triunfalista y descuidada en que algunos miembros del grupo se comportaban.

–Camaradas, pasamos a desaceleración.– indicó Ormán. –Tomémonos un descanso, así podrán refrescarse el cuerpo y la mente.

–Buena idea. Aún falta un buen trecho, ahora que no podemos usar la potencia principal.– dijo Gerán. –Aprovechen a descansar, nos reuniremos en 7 horas a pasar revista de personal, armas y del plan.

La nave avanzaba como impulsada por los vientos cósmicos, pues por prudencia (e insistencia de Vero), habían dejado la propulsión principal antes de estar demasiado cerca de Haydon IV. Esto debido a que si por alguna causa, el planeta se consideraba amenazado, no podrían decir ni una oración antes de que los sistemas defensivos los aniquilaran. Si bien Ermel (y en parte Gerán), hubiera querido llegar por sorpresa, Vero fue terminante en el factor "seguridad" y siendo el único que había visitado Haydon IV, logró imponer su posición, con la mayoría de los votos de los capitanes del grupo misionero.

Horas más tarde, tras las reuniones de rigor, Gerán y sus capitanes, se reunieron en el puente para contemplar la magnificencia de Haydon IV, ya peligrosamente cercano.

–Miren, se encienden luces y se mueven. Son como estrellas fugaces.– dijo Ormán con un ojo en los controles y otro en el planeta.

–Son las defensas de Haydon, nos han escaneado con haces invisibles y ahora envían sus defensas para "escoltarnos" y aniquilarnos si es menester.– dijo Vero.

–Es cierto, se acercan a la nave.– dijo Ermel agitado.

Pronto vieron con algo de miedo cómo las luces se pegaban a la nave, casi hasta cubrirla por completo. El puente se cargó de energía estática.

Al tocar un mando, Ormán sintió el pinchazo de una pequeña descarga y maldijo a viva voz.

–Cuida tu lengua y conserva la calma, esta es la parte más crítica y necesitamos que estés concentrado al máximo.– le dijo Gerán a Ormán.

Uno de los asistentes de Ormán, el joven Kelles, recibió asimismo otra pequeña descarga y se retiró de su puesto atemorizado.

–Hey, tú, vuelve a tu puesto, maldita sea.– dijo Ormán entre varias blasfemias y maldiciones.

–No te preocupes, yo te daré una mano. No es necesario ocupar en esto al que no está dispuesto a cumplir con su tarea. Ve al menos ayudar en la sala de embarques.–dijo Gerán mirando con furia al joven acobardado.

" _Y eso que los integrantes de la misión pasaron por una cuidadosa selección…",_ se dijo Vero viendo a Kelles retirarse cabizbajo rumbo al compartimiento de embarques.


End file.
